Sexual Response
by Enivrement
Summary: Five 100 word drabbles involving Seifer, Squall and the five stages of sexual response. Originally written for the Stages of Love challenge.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Characters and locations used for fun, not profit.

Warnings: mature sexual situations between men.

This was started in 2006 as part of lj's Stages of Love challenge for the five stages of sexual response. It's a series of five 100 word drabbles spanning the five stages of sexual response:

Desire

Excitement

Plateau

Orgasm

Resolution

Additionally, these drabbles serve as a prologue of sorts for a post game story called Into The Fire, taking place 8 years post game.

Drabbles will be updated every few days, and I will start to post the story itself will be shortly there after.


	2. Desire

_Call it attraction, passion, craving, infatuation; call it anything you wanted but indifference._

_If the cosmic they had told him two years ago he was going to be sitting at the bar with Squall Leonhart, he would have told them to go fuck themselves. _

_Now he was sitting at the bar with the Lion of Balamb, nursing a beer, and he wanted to fuck him._

"_What're you doing in Delling?" he asked instead._

_Squall downed another strong drink, ignoring his question. "You have a room here or something?"_

_Call it anything you wanted. _

_Seifer_ _was going to call it desire._


	3. Excitement

_Seifer was confused by familiar emotions he was feeling, although he couldn't bring himself to care. He had Squall's lips captured in a kiss, tongues battling for dominance._

_Not long ago he'd found himself in a similar situation, although the stakes were a lot less rewarding._

_Despite the intensity of the kiss, he couldn't help but wonder why his nemesis was with him instead the tart._

_Without warning, Squall broke away from their kiss and bit his neck._

"_You're thinking too much," he whispered huskily._

_Seifer grinned at the irony, with one thought in his mind. _That feeling is excitement.


	4. Plateau

_Seifer wasn't sure how he managed to be the one lying on his back, arms pinned above his head, but given the wonderful things Squall was doing with his tongue, he wasn't wont to complain._

_He didn't plan on giving up the fight, however. When the stakes were higher, he was going to be the one dominating their little dance. As much as this was about sex, it was also about competition, and in terms of rivalry their emotions had never reached a plateau._

_When he felt Squall trail a finger up the cleft of his ass, things escalated again._


	5. Orgasm

_On his back, Seifer stared at the figure above him pushing back on his cock every time he thrust his hips upwards. Despite the fact that Squall was receiving, Seifer wasn't quite sure he was in control of the situation._

_Squall definitely set the pace._

_Seifer grabbed the Griever pendent hanging about Squalls neck; an effort to drag the smaller man into a kiss._

_Poorly timed, Squall's orgasm ripped through him, back arching. Seifer's grip tore the pendant from his neck._

_With the metal gripped firmly in hand, Seifer quickly found his release, suddenly not caring who was in charge._


	6. Resolution

_Squall was gone by the time he woke up. _

_It didn't surprise him. Squall had always been an early riser._

_He got out of bed and looked around his sparsely furnished room._

_There was barely any sign that it hadn't been a strange wet dream._

_His childhood rival had shown up without explanation, taken what he wanted, and left._

_He thought he understood Squall better than anyone else._

_There had been no resolution._

_A slight shine caught his eye; he noted the Griever pendent lying on the bed sheets, forgotten in their ecstasy._

_It was a message._

_There would be._


	7. Author's Note

Author Note:

The first chapter of the novel-length fic that accompanies the five drabbles is going to be going up on Sunday. It's called _Into the Fire_.

Summary:

Two years after they defeated Ultimecia, Squall disappears without a word, and old friendships fall apart. Six years later, Esthar announces the opening of their own Garden led by none other than the presidents son, Leon Liore. But why did Squall leave in the first place, and how does he explain the strange occurrences happening around him?

Pairings: Squall/Seifer, Selphie/Irvine. Mentions of Squall/Rinoa, Squall/Irvine.

Warnings: Will contain mature situations and sexual relationships.


End file.
